inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Segata Ryuuichirou
(Forward) (Goalkeeper) |number= 1 (Epsilon Kai) 11 (Epsilon, Neo Japan) |element=Wind |team= Epsilon Epsilon Kai Neo Japan |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |seiyuu= Yūichi Nakamura |name_dub= Zeke Valanche (Alien name: Zell) |debut_anime = Episode 034}} Segata Ryuuichirou '''(瀬方 隆一郎) (alien name: '''Zel) was a forward and a goalkeeper for Epsilon, who later played for Neo Japan as a forward. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"Has an unshakeable belief in his own abilities and blames others when things go wrong."'' ---- Epsilon Kai form *''"He's so sure of himself on the pitch that he won't listen to a word the ref tells him."'' Appearance Segata is tall and has tan white hair and tanned skin. His eyes are orange and his hair is spiked and short. His casual clothes consists of a long-sleeved blue t-shirt and brown pants. He also has pointy ears. He wears the Fieldplayer and the Goalkeeper uniform of Epsilon and the Fieldplayer uniform of Neo Japan. Plot Season 2 He played as a forward when Desarm became a goalkeeper. But when Fubuki leaves the game and nobody can break through the Seigi no Tekken, Desarm switches positions with him to "have more fun", but later switches back to the position of forward when Gouenji returns and was able to break through Wormhole. Season 3 In season 3, Segata comes back as a striker for Neo Japan. He learns Reflect Buster V2 and becomes a partner for Triangle Z Kai, but in the end Neo Japan loses 2-1. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form *'GP': 180 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 69 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 22 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 193 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 73 *'Body': 66 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 73 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 19 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 50 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 62 *'Freedom': 16 Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 83 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Neo Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Aliea Form *'SH Ganymede Proton ' *'SH Gaia Break' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Jikuu no Kabe' ---- Epsilon Kai Form *'SH Ganymede Proton ' *'SH Gaia Break' *'GK Wormhole' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Neo Japan *'SH Ganymede Proton' *'SH Reflect Buster' *'SH Triangle Z' *'GK Wormhole' ---- Aliea Form *'SH Ganymede Proton' *'SH Gaia Break' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' *'GK Burnout' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Ganymede Proton ' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SK Long Shooter' *'SH Bubble Boil' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Ganymede Proton ' *'SH Reflect Buster ' *'SH Gaia Break' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Burnout' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Ganymede Proton ' *'SH Reflect Buster ' *'SH Gaia Break' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea A' *'Neo Epsilon' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Keeper Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *When he plays as a goalkeeper in Epsilon Kai, he is a fire character. Navigation fr:Zeke Valanche Category:Fire characters